Blood Lust: mode d'emploi
by Black Moon
Summary: La nuit, moteur de l'imagination, des rêves, des peurs. La nuit complice parfaite des créatures ténébreuses. La nuit, seul témoin de l'acte qui changera la vie d'un jeune sorcier et de son entourage. La nuit, celle qui voit tout mais ne dit jamais rien...


_**Titre de l'histoire:**__**Blood Lust: Mode d'emploi.**_

_**Rating: **__**M**_

_**Disclaimer: L'Univers de Harry Potter, les personnages associés ainsi que les produits dérivés ne m'appartiennent pas. Veuillez remercier JK Rowling pour le génie dont elle a fait preuve et aussi la WB et les autres pour leur flair.**_

_**Musique de travail:**__** La Sarabande d'Haendel, Rex Tremendae de Mozart, Sodade de Cesaria Evora, Dance of the Knights de Sergei Prokofiev**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**__** Salut à tous. Ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire penseront surement que je publie encore une nouvelle histoire alors qu'il m'en reste en cours. Ils ont à la fois raison… et tord. Cette nouvelle histoire n'est autre que la réécriture de Vampire ou l'envie de sang. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont appréciée et attendait un nouveau chapitre, mais voilà. La dernière fois où j'ai voulu travailler sur une suite, je me suis retrouvée dans un état de stupéfaction: je détestais ce que j'avais commencé. Ceci est sans doute dû au temps passé entre le début et aujourd'hui (il se compte en années). J'ai changé (du moins je crois) et quand je repense au déroulement de certains chapitres prévus, je ne sais pas si je dois rire, pleurer, hurler ou faire une compilation des trois. J'ai donc décidé d'éradiquer la source de cette pseudo-schizophrénie et de réécrire complètement (à part quelques détails) cette histoire… à commencer par son titre. Voilà, tout est dit, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_** Chapitre 1: Dans le calme de la nuit...**_

Dans l'ancien parc de Magnolia Crescent, la fraicheur de la nuit avait remplacé l'insupportable chaleur de la journée. Le silence, pesant et inconfortable, n'était entrecoupé que par les éventuels grincements des balançoires animées par le vent ou l'aboiement d'un chien, quelque part dans le voisinage. Et là, sur un banc, révélé par la lumière crue d'un haut réverbère, était assit un jeune homme. Il n'était sans doute pas le plus grand des garçons de son âge, mais avait la silhouette des adolescents qui venaient de subir une brusque poussée de croissance: mince et nerveuse; il n'avait pas non plus l'air de faire des repas complets tous les jours. Sa minceur si ce n'était sa maigreur était accentuée par les vêtements qu'il portait: trop grands, trop longs, trop affadis, ils étaient à n'en point douter de seconde main. Ses chaussures, des baskets d'un blanc douteux qui avaient du connaitre un passé plus glorieux, semblaient être sur le point de rendre l'âme. Pour le premier passant venu (surtout si le dit passant était du voisinage), cet adolescent chétif aurait pu passer pour un petit délinquant, dealer de Marie-Jeanne à la sauvette sans compter que ses cheveux noirs (qui ressemblaient plus à un nid d'oiseaux passé à la moissonneuse-batteuse qu'à des cheveux) achevaient de compléter sa parfaite panoplie de l'adolescent négligé.

Pourtant, ce garçon, qui allait vers ses dix-sept ans n'avait pas grand-chose d'un «bandit de grand chemin». La personne qui se serait hasardée à lui demander l'heure aurait été étonnée de la politesse avec laquelle le jeune homme lui aurait répondu. Mais voilà, dans ce monde où nous évoluons, les apparences suffisent pour distinguer les bons des méchants, les justes des coupables, les pieux des impies. Trop pressés de tracer notre route et de la suivre, aveuglés par les œillères du formatage de la société, nous arrêtant parfois pour profiter d'un bonheur fugace ou programmé pour nous, nous ne voyons pas au-delà de ce que nos yeux veulent bien nous montrer. Ainsi, seul l'œil ouvert et averti pourrait distinguer la beauté cachée derrière la négligence, le doux ovale du visage, le trait net et précis des lèvres rosées, l'éclat émeraude le l'œil, et dernier détail atypique et troublant, une cicatrice au front, en forme d'éclair.

* * *

Ombre fugace et immobile dans les ténèbres, il observait sa proie. Dans le calme, sans précipitation aucune, il approchait, testait les barrières autour de sa cible, attendait, surveillait ses arrières, reprenait sa progression silencieuse. Ô, comme il avait attendu ce moment, l'instant où il pourrait enfin enfoncer ses crocs dans la chaire tendre et gouter le sang si recherché. Quelques gorgées suffiraient à le satisfaire: il était un fin gourmet, pas un de ces voraces innommables et dévoyés qu'il appelait ''Frères''. Un petite lampée et son propre calice n'en saurait presque rien du moins, il osait l'espérer. 

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'adolescent qui entretenait un colloque silencieux avec les balançoires et le tourniquet. Sous ses dehors de va-nus-pied se cachait une pierre précieuse, dure comme le diamant changeante et envoutante comme l'opale. Assis seul dans le noir, il était la représentation parfaite du héro saturnien et romantique. Et comme son passé était tragique; tant de vicissitudes à un si jeune âge, une âme si pure en contact avec le mal absolu, et la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Quel sang! Quelle extase future! Il savait très bien qu'il allait regretter plus tard mais le souvenir suffirait sans doute à balayer le remord et la punition qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête comme la proverbiale épée de Damoclès. Du regard, il fixa le réverbère sous lequel se trouvait directement le gamin. La lumière vacilla, une fois, deux fois, et puis mourut laissant derrière elle quelles dernières excitations de l'halogène. L'ombre se laissa glisser vers sa proie, furtive: c'était l'heure.

* * *

Il était fatigué: pas physiquement; son état de fatigue n'avait rien à voir avec son corps. Il ressentait plutôt une lassitude profonde, apathique, comme s'il avait été plongé dans la plus grande et puissante des ataraxies. Il allait bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, il allait enfin être majeur et en pleine possession de ses droits sorciers, il allait pouvoir dire ciao aux Dursley, et partir sans un regard en arrière. Il allait avoir dix-sept ans et pourtant, il s'en souciait comme de l'an quinze. Il ne comprenait pas cette mélancolie qui le berçait dans ses rythmes lents et irréguliers. Il se sentait comme un bateau sur une mer sans vagues, mais à la forte houle: balloté sans violence mais au bord du mal de mer ou de l'endormissement. C'était bien ça, la plupart du temps il ressentait cette absence de trouble qui voulait fermer ses paupières, mais parfois, il se sentait pris d'un haut le cœur extraordinaire. Etait- il malade? Etait-ce un sortilège? Peut-être était-ce de la culpabilité? Il n'en savait rien. Seul le vague à l'âme, déroutant et nauséeux. Ne sachant plus que faire, que penser, il était venu s'isoler dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé. Oh, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour être seul. Emporté par la foule il aurait ce sentiment. Il voulait juste que sa solitude intérieure soit reflétée par une solitude extérieure. 

Alors, assit au milieu du parc comme un exilé au milieu de nulle-part, il attendait. Quoi? Peut-être l'illumination, un signe. Un instant, l'idée d'écrire son mal-être à Ron ou Hermione vint flirter avec son esprit, puis sans demander son reste, disparut dans le labyrinthe de ses connexions synaptiques: Hermione s'inquiéterait et lui demanderait sans relâche d'en parler avec leur directeur, Ron lui… ne saurait pas quoi dire, il était un ami merveilleux sur qui on pouvait compter dans une bataille, mais lorsqu'il fallait parler de choses aussi émotionnelles, il perdait ses repères.

Un froid brusque le fit frissonner. Il se rendit compte alors que le réverbère qui le surplombait ne fonctionnait plus et que de ce fait, il était entouré de ténèbres. Une vague impression d'inconfort le frôla et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer. Il entendit un buisson bouger derrière lui, et d'un coup se retourna baguette en main.

«Montrez-vous!» ordonna-t-il se sentant un peu bête en ne voyant personne.

'Mon pauvre Harry', pensa-t-il, 'non content de devenir amer, tu deviens aussi fou?'

Il sut cependant qu'il n'avait point perdu l'esprit lorsque deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules. Elles étaient glacées et le froid traversait le mince tissu de son t-shirt. Il tenta de saisir sa baguette mais sous la douceur se cachait la force, les deux mains attrapèrent ses avant bras et les croisèrent contre sa poitrine tremblante. Attirer contre un torse ferme, il sentit un souffle glacial sur sa nuque, puis deux lèvres, toutes aussi froides que le reste du corps qui l'emprisonnait. Il était tétanisé et ne comprenait pas la méthode de son assaillant: à plusieurs reprises il avait été confronté à des mangemorts, et même si certains l'avaient frappé et baladé dans son propre sang pour s'amuser, jamais il n'avait connu un contact aussi intime (à une exception près) avec un mangemort. Et cette douceur… si troublante que pendant quelques secondes, il oublia qu'il était à la merci d'un ennemi inconnu.

«Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous?» demanda-t-il enfin, faisant fi du tremblement de sa voix.

Le rire qui fit gronder la poitrine contre son dos le fit tressaillir.

«Mon identité n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Et la chose que je désire se trouve là entre mes bras.»

«C'est V-» allait il commencer mais sentir les lèvres bouger contre sa mâchoire le décontenança.

«Sache, ma délicieuse petite bouchée, que le jour ou je m'abaisserai à servir un simple sorcier, Belzébuth et ses cohortes infernales auront les cornes gelées.Personne ne m'envoie, je suis mon propre maître et rares sont ceux dont l'avis compte pour moi»

Le jeune sorcier fut complètement abasourdi par la déclaration de son assaillant. Il s'avait très bien que Voldemort n'était pas le seul psychopathe du monde magique (le cas Bellatrix Lestrange ne laissait aucune place à la contre-argumentation…), mais généralement les psychopathes qui s'en prenaient à lui travaillaient pour le mage noir. Quelle ironie: alors que Voldemort faisait des pieds et des mains pour le rayer de la carte, l'exterminer, l'éradiquer, l'occire, un timbré lambda, qui n'avait aucune raison valable de le tuer (à part quelques sensations fortes), arrivait tel un chien dans un jeu de quilles et faisait le malin. Dans un élan de maussaderie, Harry pensa que la presse s'arracherait son cadavre avec délice; une pensée lui remontait cependant le moral: Voldemort allait faire une crise de rage…avec un peu d'espoir, il pourrait faire une rupture d'anévrisme…

«Si vous voulez me tuer, faites le vite et proprement s'il vous plait», souffla l'adolescent résigné.

Encore une fois le grondement amusé contre son dos.

«Comme tu es amusant mon petit lion. Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de te tuer.»

«Mais que me voulez- vous à la fin?» demanda-t-il agacé «Si vous ne voulez pas me tuer je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pensez fai-»

Sa voix se coinça lorsque l'une des mains étreignit sa gorge avec une brutalité juste retenue.

«Attention au ton que tu utilises avec moi ma petite bouchée. Je ne veux pas te tuer mais je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te faire mal. Alors reste gentil avec moi et tout se passera pour le mieux»

La poigne se desserra et la main glissa avec douceur contre sa gorge, taquinant la légère pomme d'Adam remonta vers le visage et caressa la joue avec tendresse.

Harry prit une inspiration profonde pour se calmer et opina lentement du chef. Par un sens diplomatique qui avait du naitre en lui à cause d'Hermione, il tenta une sortie.

«Je suis désolé de cet agacement, mais voyez-vous, je suis habitués à des attaques plus… directes et moins floues de la part de mes assaillants. Si votre but n'est pas de m'éliminer je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons ici tout les deux. Je devrais sans doute rentrer et vous avez mieux à faire que discuter avec moi. Nous pourrons toujours prendre rendez-vous pour un lunch ou le thé-»

Une langue longue et râpeuse lécha la trace de sa jugulaire et quelque part profondément en lui, un monstre inconnu se réveilla et gémit.

«Mon amusante petite bouchée. Tu parles beaucoup tu sais, mais ça ne fais rien. Maintenant, dis-moi mon petit délice, que sais- tu des vampires?»

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement et il cru défaillir. Ainsi il allait servir de diner à un vampire, d'où le surnom récurrent de «petite bouchée». Le monstre fut remplacé par une panique des plus sincères et le désespoir grandissant se transforma en une hystérie fulgurante. Dans sa tête roulait une petite bille de rire et plus elle roulait vite, plus le rire enflait; et plus le rire enflait, plus la petite bille allait vite.

_ Roule, roule petite bille dépasse le mur du son, devance la lumière et réduit moi en un milliard de particules élémentaires! _

Il partait comme un petit navire qui n'avait jamais navigué mais était plein de bonne volonté: il était sûr de sombrer. La petite bille avait décollée, était sortie de sa têtepar sa cicatrice, et lui regardait son sang et sa cervelle s'échapper joyeusement par le trou laissé au milieu de son front. Et la petite bille continuait à rire et partait vers la lune pour vérifier si elle était faite de cendres ou de plumes. Et lui-même se sentait partir à la suite de la petite bille quand le bruit du tissu que l'on déchire le ramena brusquement sur Terre.

Les lèvres du vampire posées sur son épaule droite, avaient remplacé le tissu et langoureuses elles dessinaient baiser par baiser, un chemin vers leur destination finale. Lorsque le jeune sorcier frissonna, les deux lèvres s'arrêtèrent dans leur progression.

«Non…» murmura doucement Harry. Sa tête penchée vers la gauche, les lèvres un peu entrouvertes il semblait au bord du précipice. Et au fond, tout au fond, le monstre était revenu et ondulait tel un serpent ivre. Il en voulait plus le monstre, dansait, gémissait, ronronnait comme un félin. Et lui, Harry, ne savait plus si son ''Non'' était de plainte ou de déception, perdu dans une forêt qui l'effrayait et l'attirait en même temps.

«Shh…. ne t'inquiète pas mon petit amour, je ne te ferai pas mal», dit le vampire à son oreille. Et avec une infinie tendresse, il embrassa la gorge offerte et avec une précision et une rapidité de chirurgien, mordit.

La douleur fut subite, comme une contraction involontaire, mais laissa place à un plaisir intense. Et au loin retentissait un bourdon sur les coups duquel son cœur calquait sa propre fréquence. Des images, comme des feux follets, partaient dans toutes les directions de l'espace, s'éparpillaient, se rassemblaient, repartaient à la dérive. C'était son existence, eau vive, qui coulait hors de lui pour abreuver le vampire, et celui-ci savait tout de lui. Le moindre petit désir, la moindre petite frayeur d'enfance, chaque coup porté à son âme et à son corps venait à lui. Des ténèbres qui parfois s'exprimaient en cette puissante colère, cette rage, cette envie d'anéantissement, à la lumière qui envahissait son âme et lui faisait grâce de sa présence, il savait tout et s'en délectait.

Le monstre se tordait, grimpait hors de ses entrailles et lorsqu'il atteignit enfin sa gorge, le jeune sorcier laissa échapper un râle de supplicié. Son corps se tendit encore et encore jusqu'au point ou le fil cassa.

Dans le lointain, le bourdon toujours aussi fort, avait ralenti sa propre cadence et celle de son cœur. Entre chaque coup, sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Il savait qu'il était entrain de mourir contrairement à la promesse de son bourreau. Et alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver l'air vital, il eu une pensé fulgurante par son humouret murmura avec ses dernières forces:

«Vorace…»

Et sa conscience s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une bougie lasse d'avoir trop brulé.

* * *

_**Voilà, le premier chapitre! Maintenant j'attends vos avis.**_

_**Sinon, j'ai glissé quelques allusions à un poète français dans ce chapitre. La personne qui trouvera le nom du poète, ainsi que le titre du poème sous-entendu aura un petit cadeau (non pas d'euros…): une dédicace au prochain chapitre.**_


End file.
